


A Christmas Confession

by razorbladesuitcase



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, seungseok, seungseok superior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorbladesuitcase/pseuds/razorbladesuitcase
Summary: It's almost Christmas and Wooseok can't stop thinking about Seungyoun.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	A Christmas Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Because I miss SEUNGSEOK so bad. 
> 
> My very first fic so please be nice <3 Also, please ignore any typo that I missed. I wrote this too fast, too soon.

Wooseok was rushing to leave the dorm to do some last minute Christmas shopping when he suddenly heard someone calling his name.

  
“Wooseokieeeeeee!”  
  
  
“What does he want now?”, he muttered to himself. He looked towards the voice and saw Seungyoun running after him.  
  


“Thank God, you haven’t left yet. I want to do some shopping too!”.

  
“You better not slow me down, Cho. I have no time for games today”, Wooseok replied.

  
“Awwww, you’re too grump-….” but Seungyoun couldn’t finish his words because of the daggers coming out of Wooseok’s eyes.

Wooseok doesn’t really mind Seungyoun coming. It’s just that being with him lately is getting too much for his heart.

He has always admired Seungyoun for his talent and respected the way he takes care of all X1 members. But during the last couple of months, he always finds himself staring at his face, his handsome face that has been the subject of his drawings, all carefully hidden.

It doesn’t help that Seungyoun loves to sit beside him at the dorm when they eat and watch TV with the members. He also loves to hang out in his room to play games, touches him any chance he gets and sometimes looks at him with such tenderness he’s starting to have hope. Hope that quickly gets dashed because he knows Seungyoun is just a sweet person in general. That has been always his strength. Always making people laugh, making them feel comfortable, making dreary afternoons much brighter, lonely evenings more bearable… okay… he’s whipped, all right.

Seungyoun made him promise before to always tell him if there’s something bothering him. He said he’ll always listen and not judge. How he claims that a problem shared is a problem halved.

But he can’t just go and say, “I like you, Seungyoun”, can he? That this time, _he_ is the problem. Because, as Wooseok thinks about it carefully, he really likes Seungyoun, more than he wants to admit.

* * *

Luckily, the mall is open 24/7 so shopping at 2AM gives them the privacy that they need. With Seungyoun in tow, Wooseok went to five different floors to buy presents for his loved ones. He was too busy to notice that Seungyoun hasn’t bought a single present at all. He was always at his side, providing useful feedback whether Jinhyuk will love the Olaf collectible or how Seungwoo would prefer this scented candle more. Wooseok enjoyed his presence so much and would’ve been tired if not for his childlike companion who just can’t seem to stop commenting on every item they see.

“Wooseokie, this cat is too soft. He looks like you. Arrrgh, I’d buy it if only I’m into plushies.”

“That shirt design is so lit. It suits your style. You should buy it, Seokie!”

  
“Look at these matching hats! It’s the perfect couple gift. Do you want one? “

“This scarf brings out the color of your eyes. Geez, Wooseokie, you are too handsome for your own good.”  
  
Wooseok just laughs at all these. Seungyoun is easy to please and loves to compliment people so this is no different from that.

* * *

  
They arrived at the home section where there’s a simulation of a cozy living room. The lights are low and the “fireplace” looks homey and inviting. It makes you think you are in someone else’s home, just waiting for Christmas to arrive.  
  
“Man, I love Christmas so much! I just feel like something good is about to happen, you know”, Seungyoun danced happily around Wooseok, showing off his infectious smile with his eyes forming a crescent moon shape.  
  


_He looks so happy. His eyes are shining. Can he get any more beautiful than this?_ Wooseok can’t help but think.

Smiling fondly at Seungyoun, “you really are a child sometimes, aren’t you?”, Wooseok replied and patted his head the way he usually does with Hyeongjun, Dongpyo and Dohyon.

He thinks this is the best way to protect his heart. Just try and look at him as a dongsaeng even if they are the same age. Even if all he wants to do now is kiss that big smile and hold his hand.

“You know I’m older than you, right?”, Seungyoun suddenly asked in a serious manner.

“You don’t have to treat me like a baby”, he complained with a cute pout that Wooseok had to do everything in his power to stop himself from kissing that mouth.

“Ahhh sorry, Seungyounie. You are one month older, yes, but to me, you are the babiest of all babies!”, he ended up pinching his cheeks but the older grabbed his hand and pointed at the mistletoe hanging right above their heads.

“Hey, Seok. What do they say when there’s a mistletoe?”, he teased which made Wooseok’s ears turn red. Wasn’t he just thinking about kissing him a moment ago?

“Ah. You’re blushing, Wooseokie!!! Are you suddenly thinking of kissing the babiest of all babies? “

“Fuck off, Youn. People are looking!”, he tried to extract his hand from his grasp but Seungyoun pulled him even closer.

“Which people? We’re all alone here, Seok”, the older stares at him again with the same tenderness that he always tries to brush off.

“W-well.. what makes you think I want to kiss you?”, he countered.

Seungyoun spoke so fast as if he might regret the things he’d say.

“I won’t speak for you, Seok, but it’s all I’ve been dying to do since this morning. I know you see me as a big baby and not a man you might want to be with but Christmas is close and it’s cold outside and there’s a fucking mistletoe so perhaps you’ll forgive me if I do this.”  
  
Wooseok barely registered the look of longing on Seungyoun’s face because his mouth was the only thing he could see. It was too quick, just the softest touch, as if he’s tasting something so delicious yet so afraid he might finish it quickly.

“Sorry, Wooseokie. Please don’t kill me”, the older man looked at him nervously and stepped away, probably to avoid the younger’s fist when he hits him on the face.

But Wooseok couldn’t move. He can barely think because his heart is beating too loudly he can’t even hear his thoughts.

“Seungyounie… what does this mean? D-do you like me?”, he needed to ask. He needs to know before he takes one more step that could probably ruin their friendship.

Seungyoun wiped his face with his left hand, as if too tired to talk. He sighed.

“I wasn’t going to confess … but I see you, in the middle of this room, looking so beautiful, so ethereal. I suddenly imagine the two of us having our own Christmas evening like this. It pains me knowing it’s not possible but then sometimes you look at me as if your heart is about to burst too. I’m probably reading too much into this and that hurts like hell, but still… “

“Each day I see you, Seok, all I want to do is kiss you. I see you video chat with your old group and I sense your loneliness. It’s all I can do to stop myself from putting you on my lap and hold you tight to ease your heavy heart. When you laugh with the kids, I join and try to outdo their cuteness because I know that’s the only time you’ll notice me. I’m not asking for anything, really. But if you must know, I like you, Seok. So much you can’t even imagine it.”

Wooseok is speechless. Seungyoun is right. He wondered but never imagined that the older feels for him this much.

Seungyoun looks a little defeated now but he’s also staring at Wooseok with his heart out in the open. _This man is not afraid_ , he thinks.  
_  
It’s time for me to be brave, too._

* * *

“Seungyounie, that was a cute kiss. But didn’t you say you’re not a baby?”  
  
Wooseok stepped towards Seungyoun, slipped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. He looked up to see Seungyoun’s eyes filled with something that's a mix of relief, joy and as always, tenderness. He teased him with a soft, butterfly kiss and felt Seungyoun smiled at that. Wooseok then opened his mouth and playfully licked the other's lips with his tongue. Seungyoun gasped but opened his mouth to welcome him. Wooseok expected remnants of peppermint from this morning's hot choco but the taste of Seungyoun's mouth combined with his warm breath were indescribable it was rendering his thoughts silenced. 

“Wooseokie. Does this mean you like me too?”, whispered Seungyoun.

“You’re really dumb, sometimes. You think I just kiss any- …”  
  
Seungyoun decided to stop Wooseok’s rambling with his mouth once more.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment so I would know what you think. I have another one (or two if seungseok will post a selca) coming but it needs more polishing.


End file.
